A Second Chance
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Hiroki had gotten raped and stabbed. The same night, he died. But what if Nowaki got another chance so that he could save Hiroki?
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or it would have more egoist...

* * *

Hiroki Kamijou, on that night, was walking towards the hospital to deliver a black bag for his lover. (not that he would admit that) He went up the elevator to his Nowaki. Nowaki had occupied his thoughts for the whole night, because he wished that Nowaki would come home sooner and not have to be stuck with that … disgusting sempai of his. He reached the 10th floor in a matter of seconds and walked out. He peered into the room to see that disgusting, despicable and disgusting sempai CLINGING onto his Nowaki. Hiroki dropped the bag and ran out.

Nowaki had seen Hiroki. He was delighted when he saw his lover coming. Around the same time, his sempai had jumped on him for his 34th hug of that night. Nowaki was trying to get away (nicely) but when he turned around, Hiroki was already gone. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki was going to run after him but was stopped by his sempai. "Come on! You can't ditch work!" He eventually forgot about Hiroki and was too into playing with the kids.

Hiroki ran through the streets. He was embarrassed – not that he would ever admit it – but his biggest worry now, was that he was lost. He kept walking, hoping to find a place he recognized. "Heyy look here! I found a cutie!" Hiroki turned around to see 3 men who were – sadly – a head taller than him and by looks, far stronger. They advanced towards him and he took a few steps back. One walked over and with one hand, pinned him to the wall. "H-Hey let go!" The three men snickered and took turns raping him. After they were done, one took a knife and stabbed their victim. They laughed as they left Hiroki bleeding on the ground.

Miyagi was taking walk. Honestly, he had no idea why he ended up where he was but at least he wasn't lost. He turned left and almost tripped over a bloody body. "Ooh is he dead?" he asked. He flipped the body over to see the man's face. "Hiroki?" he was shocked. Miyagi picked up his co worker and ran to the hospital.

Nowaki looked at the clock. It was time for him to leave. He changed and went into the lobby. Someone who he recognized as Hiroki's superior at his job had burst in. "Hey someone! You gotta help him!" Nowaki looked at the person in the man's arms. To his horror, it was his Hiro-san. A doctor had come out to see what was wrong and when he saw Hiroki, he immediately brought him to an operating room. Nowaki went inside. Half an hour later, it was reported that they couldn't save him. Nowaki exited the room and slid to the floor. Hiro-san was dead. "Mister" a soft voice called. "He's dead isn't he." Nowaki looked over. "Who are you?" he asked. "Mister, do you want a second chance?" "If only I could…"whispered Nowaki. "you will have one." And the boy disappeared. Nowaki laughed. It must have been my imagination. He thought. But when he reopened his eyes, he was in the Children's Room.

* * *

TBC... Review if you have any ideas how i could make it better...


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance

* * *

"Hey! Nowaki-sensei!" The nurse called him. The children were all clinging to him.

"Hai?"

"Did you bring an extra set of clothes just in case?" Nowaki remembered this was about the time he had called Hiroki to bring him that set of clothes. It wouldn't be like the first time, vowed Nowaki. "Ahh I forgot them! I'll ask someone to bring them over." To the kids, he said "Hold on, I'll be right back. I just need a minute to make a phone call." He walked outside for the reception and called his home phone.

_Hello? _Hiroki's voice was so… reassuring.

"Hello? Hiro-san?"

_Yeah. Nowaki? What's wrong?_

"Ahh I need you to bring something over for me if it wouldn't be any trouble"

_Ahh you damn brat; Forgetting stuff all the time. _Nowaki realized how much he loved it when Hiroki did that. He knew that his lover had his weird pride thing and because of that, his Hiro-san couldn't express his feelings correctly.

"It's a black bag."

_Yeah I see it. It's on the couch. I'll bring it over._

"Thank you Hiro-san! I love you!"

_Damn brat… saying such embarrassing things. Fine I'll see you later._ Hiroki hung up. Nowaki walked back into the room and was instantly tackled by the kids. Ten minutes later, the kids were finally put the bed and he was almost done. He saw Hiroki and like last time, was tackled by his sempai. "Sempai, please get off!"

"Why so cold Nowaki? I didn't get to hug you enough today!"

When he finally managed to get his sempai off, Hiroki was already gone. He started running after Hiroki but his sempai stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"It's something important" Nowaki replied and ran after his lover. He chased him into the dark streets in the city and lost him. _Where is he? _Nowaki was getting more anxious and worried by the second. He didn't want Hiroki to die again. He couldn't bear to see his lover die twice. He turned right and then left to see a dead end and a group of people raping Hiroki. "Hiro-san!" he yelled. The men looked at Nowaki and scattered, leaving Hiroki on the ground, bleeding. "Hiro-san…" He picked up his lover who was hyperventilating and crying. Nowaki ran back to the hospital in his effort to save Hiroki before he bled to death. Luckily, a doctor was free at the time and was able to help Hiroki.

Half an hour later, he was told that Hiroki was fine and he could be discharged tomorrow morning. Nowaki ran in to see Hiroki. "Nowaki…" Hiroki whispered his lover's name tears ran down his cheeks. "Hiro-san… you'll be okay you'll be able to get out by tomorrow."

Hiroki nodded and turned his head and mumbled something. All Nowaki was able to hear was a strange something bunch of words but he knew what Hiroki was asking. "All right I'll stay." Hiroki blushed and smiled slightly but it was gone. "Stop smiling you damned brat." He said and soon, Hiroki fell asleep.

Nowaki sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He heard the door opening and when he reopened his eyes, the little boy from before was there. "Thank you." Whispered Nowaki. "Take care of him." The little boy said before disappearing back outside. Yes, he would take care of Hiroki. Nowaki said to himself. Before smiling and drifting off to sleep while dreaming of his lover.

* * *

The End It wasn't too bad right? if it was, sorry! :]


End file.
